


Mingyu's Photos

by hvcutie



Series: Tales from the Coffee Shop [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Soonyoung, Asexual Soonyoung, Barista Seungkwan, M/M, Photographer Mingyu, Seungcheol owns a coffee shop, just another coffee shop AU, meanie friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: That coffee shop au where Mingyu is a photography major and Seungkwan wants nothing to do with him, until he comes into the shop to take some pictures of their friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is kinda weak, it's 3:20 and I'm running off my third Venti Caffe Mocha and pure will.  
> Here's a playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/tokovami/playlist/05G9j6GCBbieyPM3XiHrC8

“Hi, can I get a Venti Holiday Spice Flat White?” Mingyu said to the barista, Seungkwan. Seungkwan hummed, “Alright, what’s your name?” Mingyu smiled, “My name is Mingyu, but you can call me later.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes and wrote on the cup before handing it to a laughing Jeonghan. Mingyu paid for his drink then his friend, Hansol ordered, “Hey Seungkwan, can I get a Grande Eggnog Latte?” Seungkwan nodded, “Alright.” Hansol paid for his drink and went to go stand next to Mingyu and wait for his drink.  
Jeonghan walked over, “Venti Holiday Spice White Flat for Later!” Mingyu blushed and Hansol laughed, “That’s why you don’t try to hit on the baristas.” Right after he finished his sentence Jeonghan said, “Grande Eggnog Latte for Joshua’s Stalker!” Hansol chocked and Mingyu laughed. Jihoon then said, “You’re both gross, now go talk over there; I’m trying to work here.” Hansol and Mingyu walked over to a table. “So is this why you always come to this coffee shop, it’s full of cute boys?” Hansol laughed, “Well that’s part of it, but they also have a good atmosphere, good music, and sometimes Jihoon over there plays his guitar.”  
Hansol looked towards to counter where he could now see Joshua, “But you know that barista Joshua is really a plus.” The door opened and Wonwoo walked through, “Hello Seungkwan, where is my lovely boyfriend?” Seokmin heard the voice and came running out of the back, “Right here, Jagia!” Wonwoo smiled as Seokmin pushed Seungkwan to the side to talk to his boyfriend. Seungkwan walked over to Jeonghan. “So what do you recommend for me today, babe?” Wonwoo said and Seokmin said, “Today I think you should try our Eggnog Latte.” Wonwoo smiled, “That sounds amazing I’ll have a Venti of that.” Seokmin smiled, “Sure thing, babe.” Seokmin gave Wonwoo his discount and told him it’ll be ready in a minute.”  
Wonwoo saw Mingyu and Hansol and said, “Oh hey guys, what’s up, didn’t know you came here Mingyu.” Hansol laughed, “I told him to come here with me today, said he might like it. First thing he did was trying to hit on Seungkwan.” Wonwoo laughed, “What did he write on your cup?” Mingyu showed him his cup that read, “Later”. Wonwoo laughed, “Ah, Hansol, you should have warned him about Seungkwan.” Mingyu groaned and then Jeonghan called out, “Venti Eggnog Latte for Jagia!” Wonwoo smiled and went to grab his coffee. Jeonghan handed it to him and said, “You two are sickly sweet. One of these days I’m going to get sick.” Wonwoo laughed, “Come on, Jeonghan-hyung, doesn’t it brighten your day to see young love?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Shut up and go talk to those crusty kids over there.” Wonwoo laughed and headed back towards the two.  
Seungkwan looked at Seokmin, “You’re boyfriend is friends with those too grease balls?” Seokmin laughed, “They’re not that bad, Seungkwan. Hansol is actually really nice; he just thinks Joshua is really pretty. Now Mingyu is gross, but he means well.” Jeonghan laughed, “Yeah, you’d probably get along with Hansol if you actually talked to him instead of judging him for coming here to stare at Joshua.” Joshua then came over, “And can you stop calling him my stalker, he’s actually really cute and one of these days you’re going to scare him away.” Seokmin laughed, “Yeah Joshua works hard to draw all those hearts on that boy’s cups for you to scare him away with your bitchiness.”  
Seungkwan scoffed, “I didn’t ask to be attacked like this. If I wanted that I’d go talk to Jihoon.” Jihoon then spoke up, “I’m over here if you need me, ready to attack any of you greasy fuckers.” Seungcheol ran out from the back, “I heard the angel’s voice.” Jeonghan looked over to the short male working on his computer, “Jihoon he came out of the back again.” Jihoon sighed and got up, “Listen, Seungcheol, I appreciate the free coffee, but it’s hard to work when you’re staring at me. What will it take to get you to stop staring at me every day I come here?” Seungcheol smiled, “You could let me take you on a date.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, “No offense but for quite a few reasons I don’t want to spend an extended amount of alone with you, even if it’s in public.”  
Jeonghan smirked and leaned besides Seungcheol, “What if we made it a double date, Chan and I can come along?” Jihoon thought for a second, “Fine, one date.” Seungcheol yelled, “Did you hear that guys? He agreed to go on a date with me!” Minghao came out of the back, “Yeah, to get you to stop staring at him all day like a freak.” Seungcheol pouted and Jihoon went to go continue his work.  
Wonwoo looked at Hansol, “So have you read any good books lately, Hansol?” Hansol smiles really big, “Actually I have, it’s called Demian and it’s really good. I saw a lot of people talking about it on social media because a kpop group’s concept was based around the book, BTS I think, but anyways, I bought a copy and it was really good.” Wonwoo smiled, “I’ll have to read it. You know, Joshua really likes to read, why don’t you go suggest it to him?” Hansol smiled, “Really, do you think he’ll like it?” Wonwoo laughed, “I’m sure if you recommended it to him he’d read it.” Hansol ran over to the counter where all the baristas where talking.  
“Joshua-hyung,” Hansol said and Joshua smiled at him, “Yes, Hansol-ah?” Hansol heard Joshua’s voice and thought he sounded like the angel he was. “Wonwoo-hyung told me you like to read.” Joshua chuckled, “That I do, but I don’t currently have a book to read. Do you have any suggestions?” Hansol grinned really big, “Yeah, I just finished reading this book called Demian and it’s a really good book, it’s not too long either.” Joshua leaned on the counter towards Hansol, “If you liked it then it must be good, Mr. Literature Major. Do you have a copy I could borrow?” Hansol blushed, “I have a copy, but it’s in English. I heard the translation was better.” Joshua laughed, “Well lucky for me, English just so happens to be my first language.” Hansol beamed, “Really? That’s great; I have it in my backpack! Let me go get it for you!” Hansol ran towards where he had left his bag with Wonwoo and Mingyu, tripping over himself on the way, causing Joshua to laugh at how cute he was.  
Seungkwan walked over to Joshua, “He seems really stupid.” Joshua rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Seungkwan, I think he’s really cute.” Jeonghan laughed, “Yeah, look how excited he is that he can let his crush borrow his book. I bet he’s really proud of himself.” Seokmin laughed, “I told Wonwoo that he should help Hansol out, because damn is that boy struggling.” Then Minghao said from behind them, “At least he’s not as bad as Seungcheol.” They all laughed and heard Seungcheol yell, “Hey!” from the back.  
Hansol came running back still tripping over himself like an over excited puppy, “I hope you don’t mind it’s paperback, I’m not a fan of hard covers.” Joshua smiled sweetly, “Paperback is perfect.” Hansol just beamed at the older boy. Then Seungkwan had to ruin their cute moment, “I think I’m going to vomit. This is almost worse than Seokmin and Wonwoo.” Hansol blushed really hard, “Well I hope you like it, Joshua-hyung. Tell me what you think when you’re done with it.” Then he runs over to Wonwoo and Mingyu again. Joshua turns and glares at Seungkwan, “You little bitter bitch. You know it literally cost all of zero won to stay in your lane.” Minghao put a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder, “Come on Seungkwan, do you know how much courage it must have taken Hansol to do that? He’s been coming here since the beginning of you freshman year last year and just three months ago started talking to Joshua.” Seungkwan groaned, “I see, I’m the bad guy here.” Jihoon then spoke up, “Yeah, Seungkwan that was kind of a bitchy move, like I would understand if they were dating, but that was just uncalled for.” Seungcheol came out from the back, “Yeah, Seungkwan, what’s got you like this today. Like Minghao and Jeonghan are one thing, but what you’ve been doing lately is upsetting everyone.”  
Seungkwan looked at the clock, “Oh look, my shift is over. I will see you all tomorrow where you can attack me while I’m on the clock.” Seungcheol sighed as Seungkwan walked towards to back to leave. He looked at the others, “What do you guys think got him acting like this?” Jeonghan shrugged, “He was fine until Mingyu and Hansol came in.” Then Joshua said, “Maybe it was Mingyu hitting on him.” Seokmin nodded, “Yeah, he hasn’t dated anyone since Aeyoung broke up with him this summer.” As this was said Soonyoung walked into the shop, “Why did Seungkwan look like someone told him he was fat?”  
Seungcheol groaned, “He’s been bitchy since Mingyu hit on him today.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “Good going, Mingyu!” Mingyu looked from the back where he was with Hansol and Wonwoo. “What did I do this time?” Soonyoung walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, “You upset Seungkwan.” Mingyu groaned, “All I did was try and flirt with him because he’s really pretty. I didn’t mean to upset him.” Now Mingyu looked like a kicked dog and everyone looked at him sadly, except Jihoon, he couldn’t care less. Jeonghan came out from behind the counter, “Mingyu-ah, it’s okay, Seungkwan is just really sensitive. His girlfriend of two years broke up with him this summer.” Mingyu coughed, “Wait, he’s straight?” Jeonghan laughed, “Oh hell no, he’s an aggressive bisexual.” Everyone nodded, “I see, so I just upset him because he’s no over his ex?”  
Minghao came out from around the back as well, “Oh no, he hates her. He put his all into that relationship and when she broke up with him she made it seem like he meant nothing to her. She was like, ‘It was fun, but I’m changing Universities and I won’t be able to see you often. I don’t want a long distance relationship because it’s too much work. Bye, Seungkwan.’ He cried for a long time, but then he was like, ‘Fuck her; I’m too good for her anyways. I am a strong independent man with good friends and I don’t need a significant other to make me happy.’ Although he gets pissy when people try and hit on him now.” Mingyu nodded, “Noted that would have been good information ahead of time; Hansol.” Hansol looked up from the book he was reading, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d hit on Seungkwan.”  
As Mingyu groaned Junhui and Chan walked in. “Yo, what’s up guys?” Chan said making his way to Jeonghan. Jeonghan hugged his boyfriend, “Mingyu pissed on Seungkwan.” Chan raised his eyebrow, “Why would he do that?” Mingyu sighed, “You know this place sounded like a good idea, but I think I’m just going to stick to the Starbucks by the library.” Mingyu got up and made his way towards the door, but Seungcheol threw himself over the counter, “Wait, don’t do that! It’s not always like this, I swear. Come on, look you’re surrounded by friends. Plus if you don’t hit on Seungkwan he’s actually not a bitch. He’s usually funny and charismatic. Just please continue coming to my coffee shop. I can’t lose another costumer to Starbucks, I will cry.” Then Jihoon said, “I mean I don’t have to pay for my coffee but it is cheaper here than at Starbucks, plus the atmosphere is much better. Like even if you just come here to do your work, like I do, it’s nice. It’s usually tamer, with less screaming. Although it still has a nice amount of flowing conversation. Not to mention the music played here is much better, the benefit of having music majors around.” Mingyu looked at Jihoon who didn’t break away from whatever he was doing on his computer as he spoke, “Alright, I guess you’re right. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
As he said he would Mingyu returned the next day, then the day after that, and the day after that, and for the next two weeks, it now being November 21st. One day he came in with his camera, “Hey guys, I need to take some pictures for a project and I was wondering if you guys would be alright with me taking pictures of you and the shop?” Seungcheol nodded, “Yeah I’m fine with the shop.” Then everyone agreed to being photographed, even after Mingyu said there was a possibility that they would be published somewhere. Mingyu was taking pictures of everyone.  
He took some pictures of Hansol and Joshua sitting at a table, Joshua still in his uniform, Hansol was wearing a sweater and jeans; the two were talking about a book. Hansol was talking about something to do with character development, while Joshua leaned on his elbow and listened to every word Hansol was saying. Hansol was talking very passionately, it showing in his eyes and the way he spoke. Joshua had adoration in his eyes and a warm smile on his lips. Mingyu’s favorite from these pictures was when Hansol looked Joshua in the eyes, like really looked into his eyes; there was a light blush on the younger’s cheeks while Joshua’s smile just grew warmer.  
Then he moved to Jihoon working on something on his computer. He short boy was swearing an oversized knitted sweater and skinny jeans. Jihoon looked focused and deep in thought, although his face wasn’t scrunched up. He went to move hair from out of his face and tuck it behind his ear in one picture. In another he got a slight smile on his lips like he was proud of something he had just come up with. That one was Mingyu’s favorite; he made a note to get Seungcheol and print of it for Christmas.  
Moving on to the counter where all the baristas were where he found Jeonghan leaning over talking to Chan who was on one of the tall chairs. Chan smiled as Jeonghan talked to him about his day. Chan was wearing a black Thrasher hoodie with dark skinny jeans; Jeonghan being on the clock was in his uniform. Mingyu’s favorite picture of the two was when some of Jeonghan’s hair, now shorter since he got a haircut last week, fell into his face and Chan moved to brush it behind his ear and kept his hand gently on the side of his face as Jeonghan continued talking, now with a light blush that made Chan smile with more love.  
Seungcheol was leaning on his elbow staring at Jihoon, even though he promised that he would start if he went on a date with him, Jihoon should’ve known it wouldn’t work; although after the date Jihoon had seemed to not mind as much, sometimes Mingyu would catch him blush when he looked up to see the owner of the coffee shop looking at him. Seungcheol had a similar look that had been in Joshua’s eyes as he looked at Hansol, Mingyu smirked; he thought it was sweet how his friends looked at each other. The best shot of the love sick puppy that was Seungcheol was when Jihoon had looked up and smiled at him with a smile and slight blush, Seungcheol had sighed out and you could practically see his heart beating out of his chest.  
Going to the booth he saw Wonwoo sitting there in a sweater that was slightly too big for him, with a book, notebook, and pencil in front of him. Seokmin was leaning against the table looking down at his boyfriend, he was really supposed to be cleaning the tables, but it’s not like anyone was going to say anything to his. Mingyu really liked the shot he got of Seokmin saying something that made the usually stoic Wonwoo laugh hard and throw his head back, holding with sweater paws crossed of his chest. Seokmin looked proud of himself as he looked at his boyfriend.  
At a table close to them Minghao, Junhui, and Soonyoung were sitting there talking about something to go with dancing. It was Minghao’s day off so he was just wearing a long sleeved shirt, that Mingyu could’ve sworn was actually Junhui’s, and blue jeans. Junhui was wearing a black turtle neck and skinny jeans and Soonyoung was sporting a baggy t-shirt and blue jeans with a stylish yet baggy, like the rest of his outfit, jacket that, in Mingyu’s opinion, really pulled the outfit together. Minghao was sitting in Junhui’s jacket as the older played with his hair and Soonyoung smiled across at two of his best friends who were in love. Mingyu thought that the best shot was when Junhui looked up to Minghao has the younger talked, giving him his complete focus, yet he was still playing his hair.  
Finally Mingyu was moving on to Seungkwan, which he had purposefully saved for last. Seungkwan was making some coffee and was very focused on what he was doing. Mingyu thought that the younger looked beautiful doing such a simple task. He wasn’t talking to anyone or giving meaningful looks, but he was just so pretty; although Mingyu didn’t miss that small smile Seungkwan gave when he realized Mingyu was taking photos of him. Seungkwan looked up smiling, “Mingyu, you don’t need to take photos of me, they’re not going to look as good as the others I’m just making coffee.” Mingyu took a picture, “Nonsense, you could literally be sitting there staring at a wall and your pictures would still look amazing.” Seungkwan blushed a little and mumble, “Shut up”, under his breath and Mingyu took another picture of Seungkwan.  
Mingyu took his camera and sat down at the table where he had left his laptop. He popped his sim card into his laptop. The pictures he had just taken popped up. The first on he looked at was one of Seungkwan, he couldn’t get over how pretty the barista was. He sighed and picked some of his favorites from all the pictures he had taken. He then spoke up, “If you guys want you can come see the pictures.” Everyone made their way to Mingyu, except Jihoon, who said, “I’ll come look at them after everyone else.” Mingyu pulled up his favorite of Seungcheol, “I really like this one of you, I think it really shows how much of a love sick puppy you are.” Seungcheol smiled and Jihoon spoke up, “Can you send that one to me?” Everyone was shocked, Mingyu only laughed, “Of course, Jihoon-hyung.” He quickly sent it to the Music Major. Seungcheol was blushing.  
He then pulled up one of Minghao, Soonyoung, and Junhui. “I think this picture speaks so many words about you three. The way Junhui looks at Minghao and the way Soonyoung looks at two of his closest friends.” Junhui smiled, “Can I get a copy of that?” Mingyu nodded, “Yeah I’ll send you all copies of a few of my personal favorites.” He pulled up a picture of Jeonghan and Chan, “You two look so good together. Chan becomes a different person when it comes to you, Jeonghan-hyung. He kind of forgets about everything else and focuses in on you.” Chan blushed and Jeonghan pulled his boyfriend closer. The next picture he pulled up was of Wonwoo and Seokmin, “I really like this one because Wonwoo usually holds a stoic facial expression, but when Seokmin is around his he becomes so animated. I think it’s amazing to see how much one person can change someone.”  
He pulled up a picture of Jihoon, “I like how simple this is, but it shows how hard Jihoon works on everything he does. Little things show his passion for his creations.” Seungcheol leaned down, “Can you please send me every single one of these pictures?” Mingyu laughed, “Of course, hyung.” Next was a photo of Joshua and Hansol, “I really like this one because it shows Joshua hanging onto everything Hansol says and how passionate Hansol is about what he’s talking about. I feel like it has more meaning if you know that you guys aren’t dating, but you show obvious signs of how head over heels you are for each other.”  
The final picture he pulls up is of Seungkwan, “This is one of my personal favorites, really capturing how simple beauty can be.” Seungkwan bushed and Wonwoo pushed on Mingyu’s shoulder a little bit, “You are so sappy, why am I friends with you?” Mingyu smiled, “Because your mom made you hang out with me since you were such a loser.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Damnit mom.” Mingyu sighed, “Alright, I’ll email these to you guys later, I have to go get some of these printed; they’re due tomorrow.” Hansol laughed, “Kim Mingyu, you are the absolute worst.” Mingyu smiled, “Hey, I knew what I was doing. Today just happened to be a perfect day and I knew this ahead of time, because I’m a genius. Bye.” Mingyu quickly made his way out of the cozy coffee shop. Everyone went back to what they were doing.  
Seungkwan walked over to Jeonghan and Chan, “You know, Mingyu looks really cute when he’s taking pictures. He’s so focused and sometimes he gets these cute little smiles. Like when he was taking pictures of Seungcheol, Jihoon looked up to him and smiled causing Seungcheol to get this really dumb looking smiled on his face and Mingyu just had the cutest smile on his face at that.” Jeonghan blinks, “Seungkwan, are you sick?” Seungkwan whined, “What?” Jeonghan laughed, “You called Mingyu cute. You literally write Ming-ew on his cup every other day.” Seungkwan shrugs, “So what, doesn’t mean I can’t think he’s cute.”  
Chan then said, “Well you do know he has a major crush on you, right?” Soonyoung walked over, “I couldn’t help but hear you calling my dear friend Mingyu cute. Now hear me out, all you gotta do his go up to him and say, ‘Mingyu, I want you to dick me the fuck down.’ Then you got yourself a Kim Mingyu in the bag.” Seungcheol turned to them and said, “I’m going to greatly advise you don’t do that.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “You know I don’t think I’m going to ever say that phrase to anyone, ever in my life because I have this thing called self-respect.” Soonyoung puts his hands up in the air, “Alright, I understand, maybe I’m not the best guy to give you advice for this.” Chan nodded, “Well, Soonyoung, given the fact that you’re asexual and aromantic, I’m going to say I would go to absolutely anyone else before I went to you for this kind of advice.”  
Wonwoo walked over and said, “Listen, Mingyu is a simple guy, while what Soonyoung recommended would work, I don’t recommend you actually say that. Just go up to him and ask his he wants some coffee, he’ll think it’s cute and will be flattered.” Seungkwan nodded, “I think that would work if I wasn’t a barista working at a fucking coffee shop.” Wonwoo nodded, “Well shit, you’re right, didn’t think of that.” As they were talking Mingyu ran in, “Alright so I’m really stupid!” Jeonghan nodded, “Alright, got any current news for us there, buddy?” Mingyu rolled his eyes, “What I came back to say was that, Hansol, I know I told you to tell Joshua to dick you the fuck down but don’t do it. I was thinking about it on the way to my dorm, but I realized you might be stupid enough to do it.” Hansol chocked, “I’m not that stupid, Mingyu, get the fuck out.” Mingyu sighed, “Alright I just wanted to make sure, because I didn’t want to be held responsible for fucking up your chances with Joshua.” Hansol groaned, “Out!” Mingyu made a face that said yikes, before running out. Jihoon looked up, “You sure you want that? He ain’t that cute. Now we know he ain’t that bright.” Seungkwan just blinked at the door Mingyu had run out of a minute prior, “Can this friend group of any sweet days where we’re all cute and sweet? Why do we all gotta find a way to ruin it?”  
A week later Seungkwan had been thinking a lot about Mingyu. As it got colder out Mingyu starter to wear more sweaters and looking really cute, Seungkwan was actually living for it. He had been thinking about if maybe he should ask the tall idiot on a date. Luckily for Seungkwan, he didn’t have to think too much out it, because Mingyu had come into the coffee shop with flowers and all of sudden the song Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop came on. Seungkwan looked behind him to see Seokmin smiling really big giving thumbs up. Mingyu smiled, “Seungkwan, Joshua told me that you think I’m cute. I thought you should know that I also find you really cute. I’m really bad at things like this, and I’m kind of stupid. But that’s beside the point, I really like you, Boo Seungkwan, will you be my boyfriend?”  
Seungkwan looked at him, “I’ll be your boyfriend if you promise to look at me as passionately as you look through your camera.” Mingyu smiled, “I’ll look at you with more passion than I will ever look through my camera. I’ve only known you for a little over a month, but you made me feel a way that I’ve never felt before. Plus you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.” Seungkwan blushed, “Shut up.” Mingyu smiled, “This means I won’t have to look for models anymore, now that I have the prettiest human being ever as my boyfriend. With you I’ll take the most beautiful photos ever.” Seungkwan came around the corner and kissed Mingyu, “Shut up, you’re going to make me sick.” Mingyu smiled, “You don’t call me Ming-ew for no reason.” Jihoon then called out, “Remember, he ain’t that cute. You don’t gotta do this.” Seungkwan giggled and kissed the pout that sat on Mingyu’s face. There was a flash and the two look over to see Wonwoo taking a photo of them. “Oh yeah, this is going to be sent to everyone. Look how cute they are.” Wonwoo said and everyone went to go view the photo. Mingyu just looked at Seungkwan who looked right back.


End file.
